Space Station High School
by Mister Metal
Summary: A space opera parody fanfiction involving the fictional character's of space station 13, Yithani and WereBoar. The sloppy writing is intentional and submitted as an artform of the medium.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The baig Dance

Yithani was walking out from his final class period from Nano High as he was approached by a huge burly were boar, named WereBoar.

WereBoar approached Yithani nervously "H-hey yeth."

Yithani, clearly too cool for this shit, rolled his eyes and looked at Wereboar "Hey." he said flipping his spiky tenrils one might consider hair.

Wereboor clears his throat. "W-would y-y-y-yo u like to go to the big dance with me?" he says shyly.

"Sure." Yithano states cooly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" is suddenly heard above them, as Dapperus crashes down in front of them from jumping over the nearby chef's counter.

Dapputin begins flailing against WareBoar hysteracally "NONONONONO! YITHONI IS MINE! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY YITHANI!" still beating their dainty hands against his burly chest.

Yithani casually strikes Dapperus across the head, sending them through the reinforced wall, never to be seen again. his broad rimmed hat and study shades falling off his head and clattering to the floor.

Before he could speak, Fuhrer Purlek strolls in with his boys, Jamie Digsweed and Firstasatragedy.

"Yithani, you shoulds come to the bag dance with me, and lose this nerd." Fuhrer Purlek snarls through his ragged crooked teeth, spittle hissing out and landing on Yithani's face.

Yithani, too cool for this spit, wipes the spittle off his face and declared "Step off WereBoar, he is more mans then you will ever be!" he counters.

Fuhrer purlek hisses "You win this time! Come on bouys!" as he cracks his forked tail and leaves.

"It is a good thing you were here to run them off Yithani!" Werebar professes.

Yithani grabs hold of wereboars hand, squeezing it while looking into eyes. When Dapperus appears from the hole in the wall "I am alive! by god, dont you fucking touch him!"

Everyone laughs except yithani who is too cool to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sleepover of Surprises - Part One

Yithani's parents were out for the weekend from the dorms, attending a mandatory tajaren-con. Yithani invited all his friends over for a sleepover.

Yithani grabs his PDA and points it in the groups direction, its mellow glow illuminating the dim room where they all sat. "We are going to play spin the bottle." Stated Yithani. "According to wikipedia, it says that 'Spin the bottle is a party game in which several players sit/stand/kneel in a circle. A bottle is placed on the floor in the center of the circle. A player spins the bottle, and must kiss the person to whom the bottle points when it stops spinning.'"

WereBoar wipes a bead of sweat off his muscular, sexually appealing forehead.

Ninjacha stands up "James Russle has to go first!"

James Russle looks up from his bongpipe, and slipping himself The Acid before replying "yeah man, like, the truth man. Always the truth."

"Hahaha oha! Riddle me this, have you ever killed a mans?"

James Russle stares at him with droned out eyes for 5 minutes. Decidings on "yes." and then stayed silent and then everyone felt awkward and silent and then Dapperus popped out of the vent like a cockroach, their glasses sheening with malice as he stalked towards Yithani, his fingers probing the air pervetedly, noticeable drool creeping down their delicate chin.

Yithani takes Dapperus's hat and bags him with it, tossing him out of rooms airlock.

Everyone laughed except yithani, who was too cool and also was busy welding the vents.

Ash Ketchum, pointing at Ninjacha "Truth or dare"

Ninjacha scoffs "Dare."

Ash Ketchum dares "I dare you to kiss WereBoar on the lips!"

WereBoar, startled by this, squeels like a pig, and begins rooting for mushrooms, because boars are good at that.

Ninjacha, wipes the Kool Aid off his lips, puckering them as he draws ever near WereBoar'ses lips.

The lips meet. WereBoar kicks Ninjacha off him with force, snorting and grunting wildly, flailing about the room crashing into furniture, stopping only to fall to his knee's gagging.

"Ooooo!" ooo'd Ash ketchum

Everyone laughed except Yothani who thought it wasn't very funny,

The reinforced wall next to them shifts, and is moved aside by Dapperus, walks in asking "Ash Ketchum, what is your darkest secrit?"

Ash Ketchum wiggles in his spot, blushing. "I like someone in this room." He says gushingly.

Everyone cheered and went nuts because they all wanted to know who Ash Ketchum liked, except yithani who was uninterested at this point and began listening to Korn on their PDA.

"is it Yithani?"

"is it Ninjacha?"

"Is it Dapperus?"

"Actually.." Ash ketchum says as he wraps his arms around James Russle and gave him a very big kiss. "I caught this one." Everyone cheered except Yitani who was too busy listening to Disturbed.

"James Russle, I have always had a crush on you, I will be the very best for you." Says Ash Ketchum confidently

"Ash Ketchum I love you too!" James Russle confirms. They embrace eachother as dapperus begins to become feverish from the romancing.

"OK!" exclaims Ash Ketchum "lets finish the game!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Yithani Is Praegnant

 _Time._

Six Months has passed since Yithani and WereBoar gotted together. It was a coincidence because most space station relationships never last longer then 2 weeks. everyone was surprised, because of how long it lasted. Not even Yiths or WareBooe thought ti would last this long, which says things!

At the moment, they were inside WereBoars dorm room, his parents were on an important trip. it was getting to be late, and they sat alone at the dorm desk silently.

 _Commitment._

"So, uhhhh... how about that captain, huh?" questioned WeresBoar

"Condom." Yithani states.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh" States WereBoar

"What?"

"Well, we have been toiogher for a long time and i thought, maybe if we could... uh..." WereBoar stutters with his masculine, 6 foot tall sexually appealing lips.

Yithani puts a finger to WereBoars six foot tall masculine sexually appealing lips "I know."

"Wereboar asks are you sure?"

Yithani nods.

 _Passion._

Wereboar approaches yithani and grips Yithanio by the neck tightly, dragging him to the bed and stands above him. WereBoar, being new this, gripped too tightly, Yithani chokes and gasps, pulling away.

Yithani then screams aghost! "You made me pregnants"

Wereboar panicks with a squeel, because thats what boars do when they are distressed.

Wereboar says "Oh shit! It will be sure i am fine, i was told that it is always good the first time. i know this because my friend told me so."

Yiathani stubbornly agrees.

 _Consequance._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yithani was hanging out at James Russles dorm room. they were doing the yugioh because they were super good at it, like, you dont even know. his dark magician deck, was so unreal.

 _Yugioh_

Yithana tells james "I think i may be pregnant."

James Rudssle falls out of his chair, exclaiming "Why are you only now bringing this up? and holy shit, does that mean you too did a thing?"

"Yes" Yithani confirms.

James Russle asks "Have you tried a the pregency tests?"

"No." Yithani confirms.

James Russle pulls a pregnency test out of his pocket, tapping it across his forehead while stating "I always keep one with me, you never know with all these crazy chemicals and shtuff i keep around. Like, synthetic meats man, you dont even know."

Yithani takes the pregnency test to the bathroom dorms, and holds his breathe, waiting minutes until it shows.

 _Time._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

WereBoar's PDA blipped, he glanced down upon its screen, upon it laid written the most damning words that was going to change his life for ever. it read "I am pregnent."

 _Consequance._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Ried Never Ends

A Newscaster began blinking alone in the dark of the station, as a dark figure approaches it, touching its interface, scanning the contents that unfolded, reading "Big news From Space News! Yithani releases last statement with dying words! 'Let it die. Don't let your memes be dreams.' As he tossed himself out of an airlock"

A light flickers from a lighter after several failed attempts, a series of cursing as the dark figure appears to have burnt his fingers, then lights a cigarette. As he moves it to his face, it illuminates a porcelin clown mask, mushing the cigarette uselessly against the mask's false mouth. "It never ends."

The clown exhales, tossing the crumpled useless burning stick to the ground before sauntering off down the hall.

He looks looks to his left, in front of the window for the command bridge, Dapperus sits huddled next too it, bracing his legs, sobbing quietly while clenching a crumpled stained picture of a blue cat.

Tarrr'jikhan the HEAD HALL MONITOR walks up beside the clown, looking down upon Dapperus. The moment had a shared moment upon each other as the HHM clenched the clowns shoulder, a tear rolling down the HHM's gasmask before looking at the clown and unfolding his baton, quickly thrusting the stick into the clowns gut and repeatedly slamming it down on to him with every shrieking honk in response.

Waking up in a bed cuffed, the clown evaluates his new found surroundings by a series of excited honks. A HALL MONITOR whos face is concealed by a gasmask approaches the cell, and silently flashes the struggling clown in his bed.

A COUNSELOR approached the window to the brig, which, the clown considered to be one of the weirdest design aspects of the station, as to the designer had to either think his brig be so inescapable that he could publicly shame cellmates with public viewing, or the designer intended it to be easy to get through for his own misdoings. Both were likely correct knowing NanoTrasen standards.

The COUNSELOR looked at the clown with monotone dead eyes, then turning around to walk the other direction, as though he had changed his mind. An hour later, the HALL MONITOR threw him out the security doors gruffly.

The Clown, dusted himself off and shouted loudly into the intercomm next to him, "FUCKING SHITCURITY, THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE OF TWILIGHT DIMMER!"

As the clown was storming off down through the flickering halls, a large blue face appeared in front of him. "Regens, the honk you want?" Twilight declares.

Regens, the AI, was a questionable piece of hardware from NT, the first day it was station on Nano High there began to have questionable issues with the doors and other such anomalies. One crewmember rumored to have lost a limb from the experience, engineers were baffled. NT ignored any faxes on it, as was expected.

The strange blue light flickered as it spoke. "The PRINCIPAL wishes to speak with you, please be punctual."

Twilight had nothing better to do, his plots and shenanigans were long put to rest by the overzealous security, so he went along with it. Waddling through the command bridge, as the AI opened the doors for him, he arrived in the PRINCIPAL's office. His personal lair. The PRINCIPAL sat in a swivel chair, rotating around it as though it was some sort of claim to status, despite even the cargo techs owning swivel chairs. Hardly a proper throne. The PRINCIPAL stopped himself with a finger to his desk and wordlessly pointed to an object in the far corner of the room on a desk. A blue disk. Twilight honked twice as he waddled over to the object the PRINCIPAL deemed to be now twilights.

As Twilight was fitting it into his bag behind his back awkwardly, the PRINCIPAL stated. "Keep it safe, I would have thrown it into the toilet or something but, I just don't have time to care right now."

The clown waddled out of the command block beaming with pride, he was given an important job that was all his! It was the first show of respect he had ever received since his arrival to the station! Oh the joys! He began skipping along the halls where he tripped over a still sobbing Dapperus.


End file.
